


The Gift

by lindsaybd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec meets Raziel, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Brief character death, F/M, I don’t like it, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Kids are mentioned, Max Lightwood Bane - Freeform, One Shot, One-Shot, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Rafael lightwood-bane - Freeform, Runes, Tagging is weird, Temporary Character Death, The italics don’t work, Too many tags?, alec is brought back by raziel, for some reason, i did this on my phone, mentions of asmodeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaybd/pseuds/lindsaybd
Summary: “Alexander Lightwood." Raziel caught his attention again.Alexander. Only Magnus called him that."What?" His reply was curt, and he could imagine his mother scolding him for being so rude in the presence of an angel. 'Show some respect' her voice would say. But he didnt give it a second thought. He wanted to be home, with his husband and his children. His family."You are dead." Dread washed over him and he felt himself tense. He went to speak but Raziel stopped him. Putting a finger up to silence him. “But it is only temporary.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 412





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Gift (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058967) by [MrsDenisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse)



"Raziel." The word broke the silence like his seraph blade through a demon, swiftly and sharply. 

The angel smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes." The word passed through his lips gently, like a soft, feathery touch. 

He stood up from the bench Alec had yet to notice, his attention focused on everything else. The beauty of the place he was in. The sky above him shone a bright blue, few clouds scattering the sky. Flowers covered the surface of the ground, until his eyes reached the edge of the clearing he appeared to be in. Surrounding them were trees, and he could see animals curiously looking at him and Raziel. 

Then, Alec's attention flashed to his body. His arms. They were bare, and for a moment he didn't understand why that was wrong somehow. Then it hit him, his runes. They were gone, no trace of his battles left on his skin, either. No more scars, or cuts and bruises. His skin looked clear, and bright. 

"My runes, where are they?" He panicked. His hand immediately went to his chest, feeling above his heart for something, anything. He looked down and saw that his chest was bare, too. His rune, no, their rune, was gone. Clary had found a special rune for both him and Magnus, something that they could both wear safely. It was similar to the wedded union rune, but so much more powerful. 

"Do not panic, Alec Lightwood." His voice washed over Alec, and he found his scared eyes making contact with Raziel's comforting gaze.

"Am I dead?" Alec almost demanded. 

Raziel slowly walked toward him, and clasped his hand over Alec's shoulder gently, calmly. But Alec started to shake his head the moment Raziel stepped a foot in his direction. 

No, no, no, no. His mind chanted. Denial sweeping through him. "This is a dream, this isn't real. It can't be." 

His mind went to Magnus. His Magnus. He tried to remember how he'd ended up here, what fight could he possibly have lost? 

"Alexander Lightwood." Raziel caught his attention again. 

Alexander. Only Magnus called him that. 

"What?" His reply was curt, and he could imagine his mother scolding him for being so rude in the presence of an angel. 'Show some respect' her voice would say. But he didnt give it a second thought. He wanted to be home, with his husband and his children. His family.

"You are dead." Dread washed over him and he felt himself tense. He went to speak but Raziel stopped him. Putting a finger up to silence him. "But it is only temporary." 

"How did I-.. I can't remember anything." Alec stuttered out.

"You were out on patrol, and you were attacked from behind. It was an unfair fight really, considering you were sabotaged." Raziel paused, letting Alec absorb the information. 

"Sabotaged? By whom?" Alec asked. 

The angel's face got dark, and he tensed. "Asmodeous." The name came out as if he had difficulty saying it, that the word itself was so disgusting that he almost couldn't bring himself to. 

"But- but Magnus banished him to Edom, and he couldn't have escaped." 

"Indeed, he is in Edom. But that doesn't mean he cannot command others to do his dirty work." 

Alec couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. 

"You said this was temporary?" His mind finally conjured the question. 

Raziel nodded. "Yes. You will go back to the mundane world and continue your life, but you will be different." 

"Different?" Alec interrupted. "Different how?" 

"As Nephilim, you carry my blood- angel blood. But you also carry mundane blood, which weakens you. You were not supposed to die yet, Alec Lightwood. So I'm sending you back, but not unequipped. Your parabatai, Jace Herondale, can activate his runes without a stele because he has a stronger small amount of angel blood within him. I'm giving you something better, Alexander. From now on, the mundane part of you will be almost non-existent. 

"You will not need runes, unless you choose to bare ones. You will be stronger than what the runes would provide, and more powerful than any other Nephilim to exist. You will live as long as you would like to, you have only but to ask and I will grant you what you need. Why? You ask. Because you have proven yourself worthy in my eyes, and you will do this world a great favour." 

Alec was speechless. He could only think of his family, though. He could have forever with Magnus, with his family. 

"Alec you need to go back. Time is different here in comparison to the mundane world. Your body has not yet been moved to The City of Bones, but the ceremony for your death has already been done, and there will be question as to why and how you are back. Answer them how you choose, I trust you are wise enough to make the decision." 

"How do I thank you for this?" Alec asked, feeling very much in debt to the angel Raziel. 

"You do not need to, my boy. Just continue with what you are already doing in the shadow world, with the clave. You are the difference they need." 

———————

Alec woke with a gasp, opening his eyes he saw a white sheet covering him. He quickly sat up, the sheet falling off of his upper body. 

Immediately he noticed that most his runes were still gone, but he felt his parabatai rune and knew that that one had come back. He briefly wondered if anyone had noticed his runes disappear.

He looked around the room, and knew that it was not somewhere he had been before. He peeled the sheet off the rest of his body and climbed off the metal board his body had once lay dead.

There was a door in the left corner of the room, and Alec quickly went and pulled, but discovered to his disappointment that it was locked. 

He could portal out, Clary had taught him a rune that would allow him to. He felt down his body, searching for his stele and then discovered what he was wearing. It was a suit, but he didn't recognize it. It looked like something Magnus would wear, the style matching his almost perfectly. 

He felt inside and around the suit, but coming up short. He swore quietly but then remembered what Raziel had told him, he was more powerful than what a rune could give. 

He thought hard about a portal, something that could take him from wherever he was to the New York Institute. 

Suddenly, in front of him a flash of a white bluish light appeared, and he watched as it transformed into that of a portal. He hesitated for a second, this is weird. His mind thought. But he wanted to be home, so he didn't question it for another second.

So he stepped forward, and went directly into the portal. 

————

It wasn't exactly what he expected, as he had portalled directly into the Institute, something the wards would have never let happen. He expected some sort of alarm to go off, signalling an intruder, but nothing happened. 

He appeared to be in the entrance, just inside the main doors if the Institute. He decided to venture inside, strangely nobody sparing him a glance.

When he entered into the main section of the Institute, his eyes immediately searched the room for someone he recognized. And he found one. His little sister, Isabelle Lightwood. She was standing in front of the main computer, her back turned to him.

He couldnt help the word that escaped his lips. "Izzy?" 

He immediately recognized his mistake as she froze, then turned around almost faster than what he could see. She worked fast, bending down and pulling a smaller seraph blade from her boots and swiftly throwing it at him.

She was fast, but his reflexes were faster. He caught the blade far before it would pierce his chest. He was impressed, her aim was, as always, impeccable. He put the sword by his feet and watched as the blade itself disappeared. It was an act of peace, to show he was not here to harm, but it didn't work.

Her eyes widened as she screamed "Attack!" 

This obviously caught the attention of the shadowhunters currently in the Institute, the ones recognizing him for the former head that he was, freezing like Izzy once had. He thanked the angel that they didn't attack him. 

Isabelle was ahead of everyone, quickly running and jumping over things to get to the emergency attack button located not far from where Alec was standing. 

He noticed this, and ran toward Izzy and toward the button. He was shocked, as he moved much faster than what he'd expected. Within seconds, his arms were encircled around Isabelle, and he was whispering words of comfort to her as she struggled in his arms. 

"Everyone calm down!" His voice commanded, but Izzy still struggled. 

"Someone press the button!" She screamed. And before he could stop them, a young shadowhunter who was closest to the button listened to Izzy's command, and ran to press it. 

Sirens sounded, and all the computers were put on lockdown, the screens turning red.

He swore again, and released Izzy from his strong hold. She turned to defend herself. 

"Who are you?" She demanded. And Alec put his hands up in defence. 

"It's me, Izzy." His voice rang out and she shook her head strongly. 

"No. You're dead." 

Suddenly, soldiers poured out from every entrance into the main room, and Alec saw Jace among them. "Jace!" He called out, and Jace turned to look at the voice that called. His face hardened and he quickly pushed passed the other soldiers to join Izzy. He pointed his seraph blade his Alec's direction, while giving Izzy and weapon to defend herself and commanded the others to surround Alec and do the same.

"Jace-" He started, but Jace interrupted.

"Don't. Don't speak, demon." 

Alec immediately understood. Of course. Of course they would think he was a demon. 

He looked at Izzy. "Isabelle-"

She stopped him too. "Listen to him, demon. Don't talk." 

"I'm not a demon- I swear." 

He saw movement from beside Jace as somebody pushed through the crowd. He groaned internally. Raj. 

"That's exactly what a demon would say." He fired back, pointing his seraph blade in Alec'd direction. 

"Shut up, Raj." He, Jace and Izzy said in unison. Jace and Izzy's heads whipped toward Alec and their faces hardened. 

"Look." Alec said, and slowly bent down to pick up the blade at his feet. "If I was a demon, this wouldn't activate." 

The shadowhunters around him were weary, but didn't attack and waited for command. 

Jace and Izzy watched in bewilderment as Alec picked up and activated the blade. But it was Alec's turn to be shocked, as the blade did light up, but it lit up as a very bright blue-tinged white colour, much different to every one else's blades that were just white.

"Stop!" A voice rang out. "Put the weapon down." Alec turned and laughed humourlessly. The clave would appoint him as the head of the institute again. Aldertree. 

He was holding a gun, but it was no mundane gun. It had runes covering it, but Alec didnt pay them much attention. 

"If you would just listen-" Alec started, but Aldertree didnt listen. Instead, he fired the gun at Alec. 

He was sure if he was paying more attention that he could've dodged the bullets, or even stopped them. But he was shocked, and it left him venerable. 

As the bullets pierced Alec's body, he felt a dizzyness overtake him and before he passed out he managed to say. "You're an asshole." Before everything went dark.

—————

He woke up slowly, not opening his eyes as he heard quiet mumbling. 

"It couldnt be him, he died. There's no magic that could bring him back." It was Izzy, her voice firm. 

Then Jace spoke. "I know, Izzy... it's just that.. I-"

She interrupted him. "I know Jace, he was your parabatai, but he's gone. And even if this is his body, it's not his soul." 

A different voice interrupted. "Guys. I think he's waking up." Was it Clary? 

Alec opened his eyes and saw Jace, Izzy, and Clary huddled in the corner of the room. 

He was in the Clave's interrogation room, the one where they kept Valentine before he escaped and Clary killed him. He looked down and noticed that he was strapped to the chair, angelic runes covering the cuffs that held his hands and feet to the chair. 

"What the hell?" He coughed out, now feeling the bullet holes in his chest. Stronger than runes, he remembered, willing his mind to heal his body as an iratze rune once would.

His relief was short lived though, as Jace stalked toward him, a menacing look on his face. 

Alec struggled in the chair, until he realized that there was no escape. "Jace, what the hell?" He spoke, even though deep down he knew this was something that had to be done in a situation like this. 

"I thought I told you not to speak?" Jace said with disgust. "What do you think you are? Possessing the body of the past head of The New York Institute? Huh demon? Answer me!" 

Jace's fist came down strongly on Alec's face, punching him hard. Alec felt a throbbing pain in his jaw, he knew it wasn't broken though, silently thanking whatever gave him this superhuman strength. 

"Jace!" Izzy called out. "Jace you-" 

"No, Izzy. It deserves it." 

Alec knew he had to do something to get out of this mess. He tried to reason with Jace. 

"Parabatai.." He pleaded softly. This only made Jace angrier, as he prepared to hit him again. 

"Jace stop!" Clary called out, and Jace listened. 

Clary! An idea formed in his head, Raziel said he was mostly angel blooded now, so that meant he could send her messages. He frantically made eye contact with her, and concentrated on calling to her. 

'Clary Fairchild!' His mental voice all but pleaded. It worked almost immediately, and he saw her flinch and gasp. 

'Clary, it's really me. I know we've had our differences but you need to help me' He kept pleading, and he saw her hand twitch and heard her gasp again, bur this time Jace noticed. He looked between Alec and Clary and was enraged. "What are you doing to her?!" 

Jace prepared to strike Alec once again, but he was interrupted by Clary again. 

"Jace stop! Don't" She cried, desperation heard in her voice. Tears were forming in her eyes as she pleaded with Jace. "Jace, I- we need to talk. Alone." 

Now Jace looked confused, as was Izzy. "We need to leave." Clary said. And Jace shook his head. "Not leave, leave, Jace. Just somewhere to talk." 

Clary* 

She couldn't believe it. As soon as she looked into Alec's eyes she knew, she felt him talk to her, felt his message. It really was Alec, but he changed. He was more angelic, but she didnt know how.

As they exited the room, she looked into his eyes once again, just to make sure. She felt once again a presence within her, and knew it was Alec. "I will help you." She promised him. 

Jace shut the door behind them and stared at her. "Clary, what the hell?!" 

"Jace you need to calm down." Izzy stepped in. "No. What I need is for Clary to start thinking. This isn't Alec. I-I know it isn't. He's dead." He tried to say firmly, but it still hurt knowing his brother, his parabatai was dead. 

Clary shook her head. She put her hand on Jace's arm in a comforting manor. "Jace. I know it's hard to believe, but you have to trust me. I-." She stopped herself. "I felt him." She whispered. 

"You- what?" Jace asked. 

"He... he was calling out to me, Jace. Like- like an angel. Like when Valentine kidnaped an angel and they called for my help. He's calling out to me, Jace." 

"That's impossible." Jace whispered incredulously. "He's not... he-he can't be." 

"Well he is. I don't know how, but I just know. You have to trust me." 

Suddenly, the building rumbled and the three of them heard a loud bang from the room Alec was in. 

They all rushed into the room, Jace leading them. They gasped at what they saw. 

Alec was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes glowing a whitish blue. The same colour seemed to glow from around his skin, like a bright blue aura. The chair that once held him was across the room, all of the furniture smacked against the wall. 

Jace felt a strange tingling sensation on his leg, and he knew it was his parabatai rune. He covered his mouth with his hand as he realized his mistake. It was Alec. 

The glowing slowly dimmed and went out, and left Alec in the middle of the room. His head turned to the three of them. 

Alec* 

Alec's head turned to face the three shocked shadowhunters in the doorway of the interrogation room. 

"Let me explain." Alec said with his arms raised. "Please." 

Jace tensed and Alec braced himself for another fight. Jace's shoulders slumped as he relaxed and Alec sighed in relief. 

"Explain." His voice was still tense, but it was a lot lighter than what it was before. 

And Alec did, he explained what happened when he suddenly woke in in what he could only describe as heaven, he explained what Raziel had told him about asmodeous, and all the in between, then finally he told them that he had mostly angel blood now, that Raziel had chosen him for something bigger. 

Izzy looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, big brother." She walked toward him with her arms open, and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Izzy." 

"I'm so sorry." She cried into him, holding him tighter. 

Izzy slowly pulled out of his embrace, and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Alec looked at Jace. His brother. His parabatai. 

Jace stepped forward much like Izzy had, open arms, ready to embrace Alec. But Alec wasn't prepared for the strength of it, and it knocked the breath out of him. 

He ignored it, wrapping his arms around Jace, almost in tears himself as Jace weeped inti his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Jace." He whispered into his parabatai's ear. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Alec." Jace whispered back. He hugged Alec tighter, if that were possible, and sniffled into his shoulder. 

After Jace stepped back, Alec looked at Clary, she had tears in her eyes, as with everyone else. 

Alec opened his arms. "C'mere, Fray." She walked into his embrace, and hugged him tight. "Thank you." Alec whispered to her. She only hugged him tighter, and whispered. "Thank you. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come back." Alec understood, Jace would be always different without his parabatai.

He pulled out of his embrace with Clary and sniffled. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and laughed. "It's so nice to see you guys.. how long was I gone?" 

Clary answered him. "Two weeks. You were attacked by a shax demon, and up until now we didnt know how you were taken down by something as silly as a one of them." Alec nodded, but there was a more important question he needed to ask. 

"Where's Magnus?" The room went silent. Alec's thoughts went to the worst place.  
"He didn't-" 

"No." Izzy said. "He's alive. But.. he didnt take the news well. We think he's at the loft with Max and Rafael, but his wards wont let anyone through and he's not responding to calls or texts." 

"Have you tried a-" Alec began. 

"Fire message? Yes. It didnt work either." Izzy answered. 

Alec signed hard and rubbed his forehead. "I need to find him. He's probably a wreak." 

Jace shook his head. "We tried, maybe it's best to give him some space?" 

Alec shook his head back. "No. This isn't some fight that we had. He's thinks I'm dead, I need to at least tell him I'm alive. And Max and Rafael." 

"You're right." Isabelle spoke. "But we're coming with you. You saw how we reacted, can't imagine what he would do." 

Alec nodded. "Lets go to the loft then." 

"How are we going to get you out without Aldretree noticing?" Clary asked. 

"I can portal us." Alec said. 

"Here, I can draw the rune for you." Clary offered, but Alec shook his head. "I don't need a rune." 

"No time for explaining." He added when he noticed Clary had an inquisitive look on her face.

He concentrated on the sidewalk below the apartments Magnus' loft was in. The same blue-tinged white light appeared and following, a portal. 

"Lets go." Alec said, stepping into the portal. 

Alec came out first, then Izzy, Clary and finally Jace. They were just outside the apartments and Alec could see Magnus' wards surrounding the building. He could sense the negative energy building up around him, and it made his heart clench. "Magnus." He whispered unknowingly. 

"Alec, are you glamoured?" Clary said when she noticed the mundanes in the surrounding area. He nodded.

Then he, Clary, Jace and Izzy slowly approached the wards. Alec slowly and gently pulled his hand up and placed it almost against the invisible wall standing between him and Magnus. As he placed his had directly onto the wall, he expected some sort of reaction, a zap of some sort. Something that would try to keep him out. 

But nothing happened. Instead, his hand went right through it. He smiled wide and pulled his hand back. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and was pleasantly surprised that his entire body went through. 

He saw Clary try to come through next. "No." She stopped. "He'll know if you try to get through, it'll make him suspicious. Just stay here, I'll be fine." 

Clary nodded in understanding. And Izzy looked torn. "Be safe." She pleaded. 

Alec smiled. "I will. I promise." 

He turned around and walked to the double doors that led him to the entrance of the building. He pulled open a door and entered into the building. 

It seemed normal. It was quiet, but it always had been. He walked toward the elevator, paying no mind to anything else in the lobby. He clicked the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. 

Thankfully, there were no mundanes when the doors opened so he stepped inside and clicked the button for the penthouse. 

The ride was long, too long and Alec was getting anxious. Why didn't he just portal into the loft? That would probably be more startling to the kids. Max was nine and Rafael was eleven. He felt bad for leaving his kids for any amount of time, and avoided it for as long as he could. 

The elevator finally dinged as it came to a stop, and opened up to the penthouse floor. Alec took a deep breath as he turned the corner and headed for Magnus' loft. 

As he stood outside, he hesitated. He didnt hear anything from the inside. He reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, letting himself inside. 

Almost nothing had changed from the last time he was here. He stepped further in and closed the door quietly behind him. 

He heard a shuffling from the living room, so he tiptoed from the door and to the entrance of the living room. 

He wanted to cry. He saw Rafael curled up on the couch, face streaming with tears. It was clear he had cried himself to sleep. 

He walked to his Rafe's side, and fell to his knees beside him. He combed his fingers through Rafael's hair comfortingly. "Oh my poor baby." He whispered. 

Suddenly, a female voice almost shook the room. "Who are you? And how did you get past the wards?" 

The voice sounded familiar, and Alec couldnt put his finger on it. Not until he slowly turned around, his hands raised above his head in surrender. He would've laughed at the similarity in situations if this had not been so serious. 

"Caterina." His voice sounded strong. Her hand was held up and he saw her magic appear in a threatening manor. 

She shook her head. "No. No that's not possible." She said incredulously. 

"I know what it looks like." Alec said cautiously. "But I swear, if you let me explain it will all make sense." 

Caterina shook her head again. And her magic suddenly shot out towards Alec, and he quickly on reflex shot his hands out in front of him, trying to stop what he knew was the inevitable. 

But to his shock, nothing happened. He peeled open his eyes and he almost gasped. 

A shield-like power had come from his hands, and it surrounded him along with Rafael. Caterina's magic seemed to disappear into thin air when it made contact with the shield. The shield was the same colour of his portal, the bluish-tinged white. It was transparent, but it made the room look a light blue colour. 

Alec felt the hit of her magic, it was similar to the vibration of a knock. It didnt weaken his shield though. 

"That's impossible." Caterina shook her head. "What kind of warlock are you?" 

He let the shield fall, but was still cautious. "I'm not a warlock, Caterina please let's be reasonable." 

She shook her head. "Did Lorenzo send you as some sick joke?"

"Lorenzo? No. It's me, Caterina. It's Alec. I'm not a demon or a warlock. I'm me." 

Caterina looked to be in shock. 

"Jace, Clary and Izzy are downstairs. They couldnt get through the wards. But I could." 

Caterina shook her head again. "Show me your rune." She demanded. 

Alec was taken aback. "Which rune?" He asked stupidly. He realized what she had meant right after. His union rune with Magnus.  
"Never mind." He said. 

He looked down at the suit he was still wearing. He slid the jacket off and started unbuttoning the main shirt.

He felt a huge sigh of relief when he buttoned his shirt down enough to see his union rune. But it was different. Not enough for anyone else besides him or Magnus to notice. It was almost glowing to him. It looked like someone painted it with beautiful blue and gold glitter. 

"See." He said as he took the rest of the shirt off. "It's me." 

"Alec?" She whispered. "How is this possible?" 

"Raziel brought me back. It's complicated." Alec walked to her and grasped her shoulders lightly to get her attention. He looked into her eyes. "Where's Magnus?" His voice was filled with worry. 

"He's here right? That's why his wards are still up." She nodded. 

"How-?" 

"Cat please. Where is Magnus?" He pleaded. 

"He's in his room." She finally spoke out. "Thank you." He let go of her and glided past her to get to Magnus' closed bedroom doors. 

Should he knock? He wondered. No. He decided. So, with thought he opened the door to Magnus room and walked inside. 

Magnus was curled up on his bed, his blanket wrapped around himself and Alec could tell he was awake. 

"Cat. I told you to go. I'm fine." Alec could hear the pain in his voice. And it made him want to cry. He didnt move when he spoke, he stayed still in his cocoon of blankets. 

"Oh, Magnus." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry." 

Magnus froze as Alec's voice pierced the almost silence in the room. He turned slowly, unraveling the blanket from around him, standing up. 

They made eye contact, Magnus didn't have a glamour up so he could really see his true eyes. 

"Alexander?" His voice was almost void of any emotion, besides grief and astonishment. 

"It's me. I swear." 

Magnus put his hand up, and Alec flinched, waiting for the strong assault of Magnus' magic. Instead, he watched as the magic breezed over him, leaving tingles where it touched.

"It is you." Magnus' lip quivered in a way Alec hadn't seen since he told him about his mother. Alec opened his arms and Magnus immediately shot into his warm embrace. Alec hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry this happened. I love you so much Mags."

Magnus shook his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I-I just didnt know what to- I-I tried to be strong Alec I swear but-but-“

Alec squeezed Magnus tighter and combed his fingers through Mag’s hair gently. His other hand was busy rubbing soft circles into his back. “It’s alright, Mag. I know. I know you tried.” 

Magnus reluctantly pulled out of Alec’s comforting embrace. “H-how are you here right now?” 

Alec sighed. “C’mon.” He gestured toward the bed and sat down on the edge, waiting for Magnus to sit beside him.

When he did Alec spoke. “Raziel.” Alec looked toward Magnus to see his reaction. Nothing but curiosity. 

Magnus swallowed. “What do you mean?” 

Alec turned toward Magnus so that his body was facing him. “Raziel brought me back. He said that I wasn’t supposed to die two weeks ago, that I was sabotaged.“ 

For a moment while he spoke he avoided eye contact with Magnus buy looking at the bedsheet beneath his legs. “He told me that I had more work to do in the shadowworld and with the clave.”

Magnus’ hand cupped Alec’s cheek gently, and softly pulled his head up to look into his eyes. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.” He spoke, no anger in his tone. 

Alec nodded, hesitant. It’s not that he wasnt excited. It was fear. The fear that even now that Alec shared the same unending lifetime as Magnus, he wouldn’t want to spend it with him. Yes, he had kids with him but having kids and staying with him for eternity were two completely different things. 

“Look whatever it is, you can tell me, Alexander. You can trust me.” 

Alec nodded. May as well bite the bullet. 

“Raziel made me immortal.” He finally said. “A-and I didnt want to tell you because... because..” 

“Because you were afraid?” Magnus supplied, bringing his hand to cup Alec’s cheek.

Alec nodded, leaning into Magnus’ soft touch. “I thought that you wouldn’t want me forever. I-I guess that’s stupid right?” He asked hesitantly, looking into Magnus’ eyes. 

Magnus brought his glamour down and brought his other hand to Alec’s face and held it firmly. 

“It doesn’t sound stupid, we all have insecurities. If I have you forever, I’ll never let you go.” 

Magnus said it with such sincerity that Alec couldn’t help but tear up as Magnus leaned in to give him a feathery light kiss. A kiss that cemented his profession in Alec’s mind that much more.

Yeah. Alec thought. Forever with you sounds amazing.


End file.
